deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Digilord 64/Fanon Rematch-Mickey Mouse vs Spongebob Squarepants
I was originally gonna make this a full fledged regular page, but I realized that there were 3 whole other pages about this fight! Weird, right? Anyways, this is going to be the ultimate rematch. So get your Paintbrushes and Bubble Wands ready because we're about to have one of the biggest fights in DB fanon history! Introduction Wiz: The fight that people have talked about for ages, the fight between 2 cheerful recognizable faces, the fight between childhood stars, the fight- Boomstick: A Squarecheese block vs. an oddly colored big Pikachu for the second time in a Fanon Death Battle! The fight of the century everyone! Wiz: *Sigh* You know how to take the fun out of everything, don't you Boomstick? Boomstick: I know how to take the fun out of everything you do, Wiz. Wiz: Whatever. In this rematch, it's Walt Disney's very own Mickey Mouse... Boomstick:...vs the squarepants wearing sea sponge know as SpongeBob Squarepants. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And we're here to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a DEATH BATTLE. Mickey Mouse Wiz: Mickey Mouse is Disney's number 1 character and has gained many abilities over the years. Boomstick: When it comes to close combat, Mickey has a ton of tricks up his sleeve. Not only is he great at punching, he carries around tons of tools too. First up is his keyblade the Star Seeker. He uses it as a sword, even though it's a key. Wiz: But Keyblades- Boomstick: Nope. Key shaped swords are stupid. Wiz: But- Boomstick: Besides the Star-seeker, he carries around his baton and his golf club for whacking sense into people. Wiz: But his real power lies in his magic. With his sorcerer hat, he can shoot fire blasts and homing magic bursts. He can also control water and send out a giant blast of glowing magic. Boomstick: He can use his baton to summon mini clones of his friends Oswald, Pluto, Goofy, and Donald. (Editors note: it's Mickey's special move Disney Infinity 3.0. Just so you know.) Wiz: His paintbrush allows him to send out paint, which he can use to restore broken objects and make most enemies become good, and the thinner allows him to hurt enemies and destroy things. The paintbrush also can be used for the spin attack, were Mickey sticks out his brush and either spins around like a tornado or does one simple quick spin. Boomstick: Mickey also has Toon Force, which gives him cartoon durability and the ability to pull stuff out of nowhere. Wiz: Mickey Mouse is a mouse you REALLY don't wanna mess with. Mickey: Meeska, Mooska, Mickey Mouse! SpongeBob Squarepants Wiz: SpongeBob is a carefree sea sponge from Bikini Bottom. He loves playing and having fun, but he'll fight when he needs to. Boomstick: SpongeBob has been shown to be great at karate, even if nowadays in modern SpongeBob he acts like a clumsy mess doing it. Wiz: SpongeBob has great durability, as shown when he was being punched by Flats for a whole day! Boomstick: Besides karate, he mostly fights with his bubbles and his trusty spatula Spat. Wiz: Spat is great for dealing blows against tough enemies, and has even shown to be useful for sword fighting. Boomstick: SpongeBob has a long list of bubble techniques. He can blow bubbles into anything he wants like giant pies, microphones, and whatever his little mind can think of. Though, these bubbles can be popped easily. Wiz: Next, he can make his bubble wand grow large and spin to attack with it. Boomstick: But his most powerful bubble ability is the Invincibubble, a transformation where he becomes a superstrong superhero that can blow nearly impossible to break bubbles. Wiz: And if you're wondering how he's gonna fight on land since he needs water and he's so small, he can just use his pal Jimmy Neutron's Neutronic moisture gel which makes him grow to normal size and gives him the ability to not have to breathe water to survive. Boomstick: Speaking of water, SpongeBob can soak almost any kind of liquid up since he's a sponge. Wiz: SpongeBob is an even more dangerous thing from the ocean than Mama Boomstick's Fishsticks. SpongeBob: I'm ready, I'm ready! Pre-DB Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! (Setting: The beach) Spongebob was looking around as Mickey approached him. Mickey: Hey, who are you? Spongebob: I'm Spongebob Squarepants! I'm a sea sponge from Bikini Bottom. Mickey: Well, I'm Mickey Mouse. Say...haven't we met before? Spongebob: Oh yeah! Suddenly, Mickey and Spongebob remembered the fight. Their faces went from happy to angry. Mickey raised his fists as Spongebob pulled out his karate gloves. Fight! Death Battle Results Category:Blog posts Category:Rematch Category:'Mickey vs Spongebob' themed Death Battles